Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is an eight-issue comic book published in 2010 by BOOM! Studios, written by Chris Roberson and drawn by Robert Adler. It serves as a prequel to Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Plot Book One In the days following World War Terminus, bounty hunter Charlie Victor, a combat android, observes the results, including the death of animals as he comes upon a newly-dead owl, supposedly the last of its kind. He goes to the apartment of the special Malcolm Reed, a salvage worker who has the ability to sense emotions. Victor hires Reed to help identify renegade Grozzi Corporation C-V model androids so he can retire them. Meanwhile, Dr. Samantha "Sam" Wu goes to her job at an animal research laboratory, along the way considering leaving Oakland. Upon entering, her co-worker Betty tries introducing her to Mercerism. A woman informs Talus, the leader of the renegade C-V androids, that there is a new bounty hunter who is also an android. Talus decides a change in the group's strategy is necessary as a result of this finding. Book Two The drugs suppressing Reed's empathic abilities begin to wear off as Victor suggests they move their search for the androids. Sam studies the effects of the atmosphere's radioactive dust on animals, noting that only one rabbit has been found to be resistant. However, she becomes frustrated with the fact that none of her studies into the dust have been fruitful. Openly expressing empathy for the rabbit, Sam is warned by her assistant Faith that she is beginning to sound like Mercer followers. Victor and Reed search an office for the androids and a worker recognizes one of the photos as a former employee in the IT department. Talus summons his fellow androids, telling them of Victor and his wish to see the end of human life. Reed begins to become overwhelmed by his abilities, but Victor urges him to continue assisting him. Meanwhile, a San Francisco Police Department officer opens a file on Reed, remarking, "Gotcha." Book Three Sam ponders her life since the environment became polluted with dust, particularly the death of her mother and joining the research project. She and her colleague, Dr. Martin Penfield, run a scan on a rabbit in an attempt to learn why it is immune to the dust. Penfield, curious of how the Mercerism empathy boxes work proposes they scan the brain of a human subject using one. Sam agrees to be the subject. Victor and Reed reach the address of the rogue C-V android that had been recognized as a former IT worker. Inside, they do not find the android, but rather a plethora of dead animals. Victor supposes the android brought them to the apartment to watch them decay. This causes Victor to recall a memory of the war, in which a fellow android soldier who expresses a wish to exterminate humanity. Outside, they spot a rogue C-V android at a bus stop. The android runs from them and Victor pursues him to the seemingly abandoned San Francisco Public Library, where several androids wait to ambush him. Book Four :To be added. Book Five :To be added. Book Six :To be added. Book Seven :To be added. Book Eight :To be added. Cover gallery Dust to Dust 1.jpg| Dust to Dust 2.jpg| Category:Comic books Category:Real-world articles